Arizona
by Mommy's Bad Girl
Summary: Caballero sureño conoce a señorita. Señorita se enamora. Caballero la besa. Señorita le adora. Un Mustang, arena y besos. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? OS J/B


**Disclaimer:**No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

**Summary:** Caballero sureño conoce a señorita. Señorita se enamora. Caballero la besa. Señorita le adora. Un Mustang, arena y besos. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? OS J/B

**N/A:** ¡LÉEME CON ATENCIÓN! Tienes que ir a tu reproductor o Youtube (En caso de que no tengas la discografía de Kings of Leon) y pones "Arizona" de los maravillosos y amados Kings of Leon, le das play te pones a leer. Bajo ningún motivo o razón leas ésto sin esa canción (Exagero, sí, pero es que es lo que hace todo el ambiente) Nos vemos en la N/A de abajo ;) Disfruta la función.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona<strong>

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

"Her lamp  
>Slippers in her bedroom<br>She must feel it's awkward  
>Oh, I said it's Arizona" Kings Of Leon<p>

_**[&].**_

—Bella…— Susurra con desesperación el rubio y acelera. El motor del Mustang 67 negro ruge y al instante un par de ojos marrones enojados le observan desde el asiento del copiloto.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta ella con el ceño fruncido y aprieta más los brazos que se encuentran cruzados alrededor de su pecho. La bonita playera blanca que su madre le había comprado ahora estaba arrugada, y el estampado de "Sex Pistols" ya no se veía del todo bien. Baja la mirada y suspira con desesperación, eso era lo único que faltaba para que su día fuera una mierda.

—No seas así…— Murmura la voz de Jasper y hasta él puede escuchar su tono de súplica. Ella sonríe sardónicamente, lo que menos podía hacer en ese momento era tranquilizarse.

— ¿"Así" cómo? — Y su tono es tan cortante que no da oportunidad de hablar. El rubio mete cuarta velocidad con fuerza, no soporta que ella se ponga en esa actitud tan… inmadura. Pasan dos, tres, cuatro autos antes de contestar, y aun así, su voz sale furiosa, herida.

— ¡No entiendo por qué estás enojada! — Masculla él y toma el Free Way para salir de la ciudad de Phoenix. A su alrededor los autos, las casas, las personas, pasan volando, dejando sólo un simple manchón a su paso. El calor ya tan conocido de Arizona los rodea y hace el ambiente aun más pesado. Son las cinco de la tarde y el sol está en todo su esplendor encima de ellos, haciéndoles perder más la paciencia.

— ¿¡NO ENTIENDES POR QUÉ ESTOY ENOJADA! — Chilla su novia y Jasper se gira exasperado para verla. Los ojos marrones de Isabella están vidriosos y su pequeña y perfecta nariz, poblada de pecas, comienza a ponerse roja. Si algo odiaba era ver esos dos grandes pozos marrones con lágrimas, y más por lágrimas que, al parecer, él había ocasionado.

—B, por favor…—Suplica de nuevo, pero lo único que consigue es que Bella se voltee hacia la ventana y le ignore por completo.

Hacía un año la había conocido. Ese día Joe, el mecánico, le había marcado muy temprano para contarle que la última pieza de su Mustang 67 restaurado había sido entregada y que tenía que ir inmediatamente para empezar a instalarla.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, tomó el auto de su padre, el Sr. Withlock, y cruzó media ciudad hacia donde estaba su "bebé". Había esperado por estas piezas más de seis meses, y había estado reconstruyendo ése modelo clásico por más de un año. Estaba tan emocionado que inclusive olvidó peinarse. Lo único en lo que podía pensar en ése instante era llegar, instalar el motor y sacar su hermoso auto a dar una vuelta por las soleadas calles de Phoenix.

Había conducido desde niño, su padre lo sacaba por las noches para que le diera una vuelta a la manzana sin que su madre, la se diese cuenta. El deseo de tener ese Mustang nació desde que su padre le enseñó una revista de autos y ahí venía aquella máquina, la cual le costaría miles de gotas de sudor arreglar.

Llegó 30 minutos después de la llamada de Joe y apagó el auto. El taller, como siempre, parecía estar moviéndose cinco mil veces más rápido de lo normal. Respiro profundamente y bajó del automóvil, llegó hasta las puertas dobles y las empujó. Joe le estaba esperando con las piezas sobre el mostrador y una burlona sonrisa en los labios. Jasper corrió hacia las piezas y comenzó a unirlas, sin importarle que la grasa manchara sus ropas o que Joe se burlara de su cara. Se sentía como un niño en una juguetería con crédito ilimitado.

Dos horas, y un kit de primeros auxilios después, el motor ya se encontraba en su lugar y Jasper admiraba su trabajo sentado desde el escritorio de la oficina. Estaba tan emocionado que no escuchó cuando la puerta principal se abrió y la campanilla de el mostrador que sonaba como loca.

— ¡Eh! ¡Jazz! Atiende eso, por favor— Gritó Joe desde debajo del capo de un auto y Jasper le obedeció.

Enfrente del mostrador se encontraba una mujer de estatura media, cabello color marrón y los ojos más verdes que hubiese visto en toda su vida. Su edad era entre treinta y muchos o cuarenta y pocos. Era demasiado agradable a la vista.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señorita? —Preguntó con su mejor acento sureño y la mujer le sonrió al instante.

—Hola, mi nombre es Renée. Lo que sucede es que mi auto no funciona y lo hemos traído para que…—Pero su explicación se vio interrumpida por la voz más dulce que Jasper había escuchado.

—Mamá, aquí están las llaves…

Jasper observó a la chica que apareció frente a él. Su rostro era pálido, demasiado… teniendo en cuenta el sol de Phoenix. Sus labios eran de un rosa parecido al de las cerezas, y sus ojos eran… perfectos. Dos grandes pozos achocolatados observándolo con curiosidad.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Los ojos de Jazz la examinaban de arriba abajo. ¿Era real? ¿En serio existía? ¿En serio dios crearía algo tan hermoso como ella y la pondría frente a sus ojos?

Isabella lo miró de igual forma, con curiosidad. Los ojos color azul rey del rubio eran hermosos. Y su pelo… su pelo parecía una cascada de miel.

Era el hombre más guapo que hubiese visto en sus cortos 15 años.

—Hola…— Susurró ella y su voz le supo a campanas y desierto. Ella se sonrojó aún más y él sonrió, iluminando el ambiente.

—Hola, señorita— Contestó él y ese segundo, ese instante, esa mirada, eso… fue el inicio de todo.

Ese día, 30 minutos después cuando le habían hecho el cambio de aceite al auto de la Sra. Swan –el cual, por cierto, había sido gratis todo gracias a Jasper- el rubio se animó a vocalizar las palabras que tenía atascadas en la garganta.

"_¿Podría hacerme el honor de regalarme su presencia por unas cuantas horas?" _había dicho él y ella, entre balbuceos, sonrojos y las risotadas de Joe y Renée de fondo, había dicho que sí.

Esa noche, él, la había llevado a las dunas que estaban fuera de la ciudad. Habían disfrutado la hogareña comida de la Sra. Whitlock, la cual había estado tan emocionada por la cita que había aceptado hacer una serie de deliciosos platillos sureños, y platicaron por horas, viendo el atardecer, subidos en el capo de el Mustang de Jasper.

Y eso había sido hace ya un año.

Jasper recuerda con una sonrisa las mariposas que sintió ese día, cuando al ayudarla a bajarse del capo, le dio un beso. Recuerda cómo los labios inexpertos de Bella se movían contra los suyos, cómo sus pequeñas manos tomaron sus cabellos y Jasper tuvo que cargarla para que las puntas de sus pies terminaran encima de sus botas.

—Fuiste mi primer beso…— Le dijo ella un día entre susurros, mientras los dos exploraban su cuerpo, y Jasper sintió que la amaba aún más.

Amor.

La primera vez que Jasper se había dado cuenta de que, realmente, la amaba y no era como esas muchas novias que había tenido antes, fue dos meses después de su primera cita.

Los dos estaban en una fiesta de la prima de Jasper. Alice era conocida por hacer fiestas bastante salvajes y Jasper, como todo buen primo mayor de edad, tenía que ir de chaperón.

Todo iba realmente bien, la fiesta estaba en todo movimiento. Isabella estaba bebiendo pequeños sorbitos de su cerveza y Jasper la estaba vigilando. Ellos habían llegado al acuerdo en el que, dado que Isabella era menor de edad, si deseaba hacer algo ilícito, lo haría con Jasper. Y teniendo en cuenta que el rubio, a sus 18 años, ya había vivido bastantes cosas, no veían una mejor opción.

Pasaron las 12:00 de la noche e Isabella comenzó a bostezar. Jasper estaba decidido a llevarla a casa y, dejándola en las escaleras ya para irse, fue a buscar su abrigo. Al regresar vio a un chico, aproximandamente de la misma edad que Isabella, intentando besarla.

Su pequeña lo estaba empujando con las manos y miraba a todos lados. Cuando se encontró con la mirada del rubio, sus facciones se relajaron.

Y fue ahí, mientras su cuerpo entero se abalanzaba y golpeaba una y otra vez al imbécil que se había atrevido a tocarla, que la amaba.

No era que no lo hubiese pensado antes, pero ahora estaba seguro. La cara de Isabella se lo había dicho todo. Mientras ella siguiera viviendo él sería feliz. Ella era todo lo que algún día podría haber querido en una chica y todo lo que alguna vez imaginó.

Ella era su chica perfecta.

Esa misma noche, cuando Isabella le estaba curando las heridas de las manos y de la boca en la cocina de la casa de los Withlock, se lo dijo y ella le contestó al segundo siguiente con las mismas palabras.

"_Creo que te empecé a amar y todavía ni te conocía"_ había dicho ella antes de besarlo.

Esa noche, entre susurros y jadeos, él había entrado en ella, y los dos habían sentido el calor de Arizona en sus pieles.

Perfección.

La primera vez de Bella Swan había sido en el asiento trasero de un Mustang 68, con un rubio de 1.90, ojos azules y 3 años mayor que ella.

Y había sido perfecta, porque los dos se amaban.

Jasper recuerda todo esto con una sonrisa, mientras acelera por el Free Way. Se gira para observar al amor de su vida, que está hecha una pequeña bolita enojada en el asiento de al lado.

—Te amo— Dice él y ella bufa.

—Sí, claro. Por eso dejaste que la _zorra _de María casi metiera su lengua en tu garganta. ¡ERES LA PERSONA MÁS ROMÁNTICA DEL MUNDO, WHITLOCK!, ¡JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE TENDRÍA UN NOVIO TAN _CARISMÁTICO _COMO TÚ! — Dice y su voz está llena de veneno y sarcasmo.

Jasper niega con la cabeza.

—¿Y es más? ¿A dónde me estás llevando?, no puedo creer que después de todo lo que ha sucedido todavía tengas el descaro de…— Y Jasper observa su boca moviéndose. Ya no escucha el sonido, porque sabe que será lo mismo.

Su boca se ve tan perfecta que quiere besarla, pero sabe que Isabella lo patearía en los testículos si lo intentaba.

¿Cómo le podría hacer entender que todo había sido un accidente? ¿Qué ella había entrado al taller justo en el momento en el que María, la hermana pequeña de Joe –La cual tenía la misma edad que Isabella- le había tendido una trampa?

¿Quién creería que una niña de 16 le había tendido una trampa a un grandulón de 19?

—… y esa PERRA ¿QUIÉN _MIERDA_ SE CREE QUE ES?, te lo juro, Jasper, si no fuera porque Joe es amigo mío le hubiera destrozado su estúpida y mustia cara de…— Y sigue, y sigue hablando. Sus manos se mueven de un lado a otro y su cara está roja.

Jasper quiere detener el auto y abrazarla. Decirle que él no había besado a María a propósito; ella era la que se había echado encima de él en cuando Isabella entró por las puertas.

No había sido una escena tan linda… Bella había estado tan histérica que, si no fuese por las muchas horas que Jasper pasaba en el gimnasio y entrenamiento de equitación a la semana, María estaría en el hospital en éste momento.

Inclusive Jasper había salido golpeado mientras intentaba separarlas. Secretamente se sentía complacido de que su pequeña pudiese tirar un buen golpe, no que lo fuese a admitir delante de ella, jamás, pero era bueno el saber que sí podía defenderse.

—¿Al menos me estás escuchando? — Dice ella, exasperada, al ver la mirada perdida de su novio.

Jasper reacciona, lamentablemente, cinco segundos más tarde.

—¡OLVÍDALO! — Grita ella y comienza a golpearlo en el brazo con sus pequeñas manitas. Jasper por poco y pierde el control de el auto y se orilla. Por suerte, ya habían llegado al lugar que estaba planeado y no había ni una sola alma en 30 kilómetros a la redonda.

Jasper abre la puerta del auto, sale casi corriendo y llega del lado de Isabella. La pequeña está con los brazos cruzados y se niega a salir del vehículo, pero Jasper la carga con facilidad y la sienta, con gentileza irónica, sobre el capo.

—Tienes que entender— y toma su rostro entre sus manos— que te amo a ti, Isabella Swan— Los ojos de Bella comienzan a enrojecerse y las lágrimas comienzan a aparecer—. Te amaré por siempre y para siempre, ¿Entendiste? — Bella hace un puchero y los ojos de Jasper se suavizan—, mírame. Isabella. No puedo estar sin tus ojos. Mírame, por favor.

Los ojos de la pequeña, por fin, se encuentran con los de él y una que otra lágrima se derrama. Jasper las besa una a una y luego, con la misma suavidad, besa sus labios.

—No sabes como odio a esa idiota— Dice Bella entre besos y él la toma de la cintura para acercarla más.

—Te prometo que jamás volverá a pasar— Murmura él y suspira.

—Más te vale que no vuelva a suceder, Jasper Whitlock. Mataría a esa perra y luego te buscaría para golpearte— Contesta ella y el rubio sonríe.

Dios… la ama tanto.

Y luego sus labios se unen y los dos respiran el oxígeno del otro. EL sol está sobre ellos y el capo comienza a calentarse. Isabella se mueve, incómoda, y Jasper la carga de nuevo y la mete en el asiento trasero del auto.

Isabella lo observa mientras se quita la playera. Hasta éste momento sigue impresionándose que alguien como Jasper se haya fijado en ella. Él era un adonis. Era uno de los hombres más guapos que hubiese visto jamás y era todo suyo.

La pequeña toma la cadena militar que cuelga del cuello del rubio, la jala y lo acerca a ella. Sus labios se vuelven a unir y es agridulce. Es como comer mandarinas con chocolate. Sus manos eran como el toque de una nube, o como ella se imaginaba que se sentiría.

—Dime porque amas— Susurra ella y él se ríe contra su piel.

—Por la manera en la que te sonrojas cuando beso ésta parte— Dice él y besa su cuello—. Porque tus pies son pequeños y tus manos largas— Y besa la palma de la chica—. Porque cuando sonríes tu labio superior se curva más hacia la derecha que a la izquierda— Y ella se carcajea, observando sus ojos—. Porque cuando te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo haces éste pequeño ronroneo que me vuelve loco— Las manos del rubio comienzan a desabotonar la falda de mezclilla de la chica—. Porque tu ropa interior es de colores— Y otra carcajada más llena el ambiente.

Solo _él _podía hacerla sentir de esa manera.

Los dedos de Jasper encuentran su centro y los dos dejan escapar un siseo cuando la piel hace contacto.

—Y te amo… te amo porque sin ti no existiría. Te amo por todo lo que haces— Y sus dedos se siguen moviendo y ahora es más difícil hablar para los dos. Bella no puede concentrarse bien en lo que el rubio está diciendo, porque toda su atención está enfocada en las manos de Jasper.

—Te amo porque me amas, Isabella Swan, y siempre será así— Dice por último él y la besa con todas su fuerzas. Bella lo besa con el corazón en la mano y sus manos buscan su pelo. Lo quiere tener cerca, tan cerca como se pudiese. No importaba el calor que ahora los tenía sudando. No importaba la arena que los rodeaba. No importaba el mundo.

Solo ellos.

Ellos y sus corazones latiendo. Ellos respirando el mismo are.

Ellos, siendo ellos sin temor a nada.

Bella lo empuja por los hombros y, en un movimiento rápido, hace que se siente en medio del asiento trasero y ella se deja caer encima de él, sus blancas rodillas a cada lado de las caderas del rubio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — Pregunta él y recarga la cabeza en el asiento, observándola.

—Nada…— Contesta ella y mueve la cadera. Jasper sisea por la fricción y ella se ríe.

El largo pelo de Isabella le hace cosquillas en la cara, y huele a fresas. Huele perfecto.

Y luego ya no se dicen más palabras. Las manos de Jasper suben su falda y ella siente un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

Segundos o minutos después, ninguno de los dos lo sabe con exactitud, se mueven. Uno contra el otro. Ella jamás se había sentido tan completa y él jamás se había sentido tan cobijado.

El auto se mueve con suavidad de un lado a otro, al compas de los movimientos de los chicos que están adentro. El aire que levanta la arena de las dunas en Phoenix, Arizona, se lleva también los gemidos de los dos. Y luego el sol comienza a ponerse e ilumina su piel.

Bella lo besa y jala su pelo. Jasper aprieta más sus caderas, y algo dentro de él le dice que Isabella tendrá moretones mañana.

Y una y dos y tres veces más. Se besan, ella esconde su cara en el cuello de él y los dos gimen al mismo instante y se siguen moviendo.

Se dicen "te amo" entre jadeos y olor a arena. El sol de Arizona hace que todo a su alrededor tome el color rojo.

"_Arizona_", piensa Jasper y se alegra.

Porque sin Arizona, sin la arena, sin el sol… sin ella, él no sería nada.

Arizona los llevo a conocerse, y seguía haciendo las escenas más mágicas suceder para ellos dos.

Jasper sabía que si no fuese por el sol y las dunas y su acento, él no sería el mismo.

Y sonríe de nuevo, porque lo tiene todo aquí y no quiere irse.

Y mientras los dos llegan al clímax, una seguridad le llena el cuerpo:

Porque sabe que Arizona lo vio nacer, lo vio crecer, lo vio enamorarse, y si todo salía bien, lo vería casarse.

—Arizona— Dice él.

Y Bella sonríe cuando lo piensa.

* * *

><p>OK, inhalen y ahora... saquen un gran *AWWWWWWWWWW* De sus corazones. Lo sé, es bastante Fluff, pero era una idea que me venía rondando la cabeza hace dos años y hasta ahora tuve oportunidad de hacerla.<p>

¿Quién no quiere un caballero sureño como Jasper?, *Notece mi amor enfermo por el maldito rubio*

¿Opiniones?

Las amo,

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera*

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


End file.
